


let's just make it our own party, stick together like glitter

by bothsexuals



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Early 21st Century Romanticism, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Troy and Abed both have a confession to make.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 29
Kudos: 290





	let's just make it our own party, stick together like glitter

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly after the "Happy Valentine's Day." "It is now." moment because that's some gay shit right there. God, I love these boys. I love the best friends to lovers trope. I love Abed Nadir. Please enjoy.
> 
> Title is from Benee's "Glitter".

“Abed,” Troy broke the silence, as he pulled away from a long, mostly one-sided hug. 

Abed raised his eyebrow and nodded, in that way of his which indicated he was listening. 

“I gotta be honest with you, man. I didn’t like Mariah that much. I mean, I mostly liked her because Britta pointed out she was hot and I realized I hadn’t gone after a girl in… probably too long.” 

Abed’s lip twitched. 

“I also have a confession to make. I was only going after her to spend time with you. I knew she wouldn’t be interested. I didn’t mind," he said quickly, mechanically. 

Troy stared into Abed’s eyes, as if trying to decipher some secret message they held. 

“I stopped being interested as soon as you left,” Troy admitted, his voice low and warm, “so, uh… I guess, same.” 

Abed’s brows furrowed slightly. 

“What does this mean?” he asked. 

Troy hesitated. 

“I think it means you’re the only person I actually wanted to spend Valentine’s Day with," he finally answered. 

"And what does that mean?" Abed asked again. 

Troy's gaze dropped to the floor and he nervously shuffled on his feet, feeling Abed's piercing, yet patient eyes on him. 

He looked up again after a few seconds had passed, or perhaps minutes. His brain had been travelling too fast for him to keep up. 

"I don't know," he whispered. 

He wasn't sure why he was whispering, but he was all too aware of how public their location was, and how private this conversation probably should have been. 

"Troy…" Abed trailed off. 

Troy thought it might have been the first time his best friend had seemed unable to find his words with him. He didn't like it. 

He grabbed Abed's hand and intertwined their fingers. 

Abed let him, and they both looked at their joined hands. 

"I love you," Troy said, expecting Abed's usual response. _I know._

Abed didn't often say the actual words. He said it through actions, showed Troy he loved him in so many ways it overwhelmed him sometimes.

"I love you, too," came Abed's unexpected response, and Troy's head shot up, his eyes immediately finding Abed's. 

He looked at his best friend, really looked at him; his inscrutable eyes, his pronounced jawline, his soft-looking lips. He wondered if they felt soft, too. He really wanted to find out. 

"I want to kiss you so bad." 

The words came out of his mouth rushed, uncontrolled, and surprised him more than they did Abed. His eyes widened. 

"Did I… say that out loud?" he stammered, feeling a surge of blood in his cheeks.

"Yes," Abed answered, and Troy couldn't help but meet his eyes again, "and you should do it." 

"You mean…?" Troy asked, not believing his own ears. 

"Kiss me," Abed said, as if it was nothing. 

Troy's breath caught, because it was everything.

He glanced around quickly, making sure no one was around. 

They were alone. 

He squeezed Abed's hand, and placed his other hand on Abed's cheek, inching closer. 

Abed stayed still as he did most of the times Troy hugged him: welcoming, but stiff. 

Their lips touched, and Troy felt his best friend melt against him. Abed kissed him with a gentleness he had never received, which overwhelmed Troy so much he almost forgot to kiss him back. 

_Almost._

He returned the kiss with the same tenderness, his fingers travelling up to tangle in Abed's hair, pulling him impossibly closer. 

"Woah," was all he could muster when they pulled apart. 

"Yeah," Abed agreed, sounding slightly breathless. 

Troy looked at him, and thought his heart had stopped. 

Abed was staring at him, his usually unreadable eyes full of something like passion, his hair slightly disheveled. His hand was still tightly holding onto Troy's. 

He looked gorgeous. 

Troy almost said it, but stopped himself when the door opened and Shirley walked out, passing by them with a friendly acknowledgement on her way out. 

"We can't tell the others about this," he said instead, all of their casual homophobic comments filling his brain at once, and winced. 

"Does that mean we can't do it again?" Abed asked, and maybe it was wishful thinking, but Troy could swear he sounded disappointed. 

"It means we can go to your dorm," he replied, rubbing the back of Abed's hand with his thumb, "put on a movie, and do it again. And figure this out by ourselves before dealing with… Shirley performing an exorcism on us and Pierce-" he shuddered "-doing whatever he’s got planned."

Abed smiled. 

"Cool."

He tentatively raised their intertwined hands, bringing Troy's to his mouth, and placed a soft kiss on its back. 

Troy's heart bursted, and he almost felt like crying, but resolved to hold it in at least until they got to Abed's dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Just like me. Hope you enjoyed that, if you did please leave a comment and/or kudos, it makes me so so happy.


End file.
